Percy's Sex Times
by Veration
Summary: Annabeth, Piper and Hazel died in the war. So how do the boys cope? By becoming each other boyfriends and screwing the brains out of each other and other demigods, gods, and mortal guys! PERCY!TOP HAREM!BOTTOM (unless he is an onlooker or not participating) MxM(xMxM etc). PercyxGuyHarem Warnings: Explicit, bondage, anal, the usual. Enjoy! SMUTTY GUY LEMONS! SMUTTY GUY LEMONS!
1. Not Your Turn

**hi. This story kinda random, hope you like it.**

** Lots of boy smut. Have fun! Warning: anything that has to do with rated e for explicit.**

** 3rd POV**

"Fuck. Fuck me faster, Percy. Your cock is godly. Fuck me harder!" Jason screamed.

"You like that? Taking my monster dick doggy style? You like it, you slutty Roman?" Jason moaned into the bedsheets. Percy rammed his cock into his ass faster. You could hear his balls slapping against Jason's ass cheeks, which were red from the spanking he got earlier.

Jason, Frank, Nico and Leo were all boyfriends, and Percy's boyfriends. Percy fucked them, they fucked each other, either way, Percy was always topping. He did have the largest cock by a landslide. It was about the size of the rings of a 2 inch binder (which would almost godly) in circumference, and a foot long. Jason's was only 8 inches, Frank's being 7, and Leo and Nico tied with 6 inches. Frank's was thick, but barely half of Percy's. Jason was slightly thinner, along with Leo and Nico.

The other three were passed out from Percy fucking them, so they were lying around the room in a cum-covered heap. Even though they reached their orgasm way before Percy did, he still fucked them. He could fuck several people and have orgasms with all of them before he was finished.

Percy suddenly stopped thrusting Jason into the bed. Suddenly, the Roman found himself sitting on the head of Percy's abnormally large dick, Percy lying on his back and holding Jason's hips.

"W-we haven't done this before, Percy. None of us h-have. I-I don't think I'm ready," Jason stuttered. The ex-praetor of New Rome, one of the Seven, whimpering about having sex.

Percy kissed his stomach and smiled.

"Don't worry. It'll feel good. Plus, I need to go fuck the brains out of the Big Three and a few Hermes kids. So I promise this will go fast." Yeah, even though they all dated Percy, he occasionally fucked other dudes if he wasn't satisfied. And they let him because everyone deserved the cock. It was amazing.

Percy suddenly pushed Jason down and thrust up, tearing Jason apart in a whole new way. Jason bit his lip to muffle his scream. Percy didn't start moving until he felt the Roman grinding on him.

"Move," Jason said.

Percy started with slow and minor thrusts. Soon they became faster, and Jason was bouncing on him to meet the powerful thrusts.

"FUUUCCKK!" Jason screamed. Percy threw his head back and moaned. He loved it when his toys swore.

"Yeah yeah. Have your greedy ass swallow my cock." Jason moaned.

"I'm cumming!" His seed squirted onto Percy's chest and abdomen.

Percy stopped thrusting and Jason stopped bouncing. The Roman leaned down and connected his bare chest with Percy's slightly hairy and cum-covered one. Percy- who was still hard- didn't pull out of Jason. Jason put his head under Percy's chin and tried to even his breathing.

"That felt so good," Jason complimented. Percy chuckled.

"It did. You are so fucking beautiful, Jason. I am so lucky to have you guys." Jason blushed, but Percy couldn't see.

"I love you, Perce," Jason whispered.

"I love you too."


	2. Father-Son Time

**Hi again! Here's the next chapter! More of Percy fucking his boyfriends! Weeee! **

** Warning: Bondage, anal, explicit, etc, the usual.**

** 3rd POV**

Percy loved having 4 beautiful young men coming undone at his touch. All were on top of their bed; Jason and Nico on their hands and knees being finger fucked by Percy, their asses both consuming three fingers. Percy planned to put his whole fist in their greedy asses. Leo was between them on his hands and knees with Percy's tongue delving in and out of his ass. Frank was lying on his back under Percy as the son of Poseidon's cock was being thrust into him. All were a moaning, sweaty mess. Frank's finger nails clawed into Percy's back, drawing some blood, but more pleasure.

"Fuck, Percy," the part Asian moaned. His strong abdomen glistened with sweat.

"I'm cumming!" In moments, Frank shot his seed across his and Percy's chest. Frank went limp, barely hanging onto consciousness, but Percy kept thrusting into him, making the bed move.

Leo was the next to orgasm only minutes later. He fell into a sweaty heap in his own seed. Percy dislodged his tongue. He kept thrusting his monster-sized cock into Frank, and began to put his whole hand into Jason and Nico.

"Nngghh," Nico moaned as Percy but his whole hand, up to his wrist in. The thing with these boys is that they never use condoms or lube. It bring more pain . . . and pleasure.

Jason suddenly screamed, "Fuck! Fuck, I'm cumming!" And shot his load over the bed. Percy removed his fingers and Jason fell onto Leo, and both were passed out. Nico was still moaning and Frank was still barely conscious.

"Damn, Percy. I need your cock in me now. I was it in me when I cum. I want it in me when I wake up tomorrow." Percy just chuckled.

"Last time," Percy began between thrusts and pants, "you got my cock the most, and Frank got it the least. So this time, Frank gets it for the night. Leo gets it in him all tomorrow. Now cum my little cock-sucking bitch." Percy used his free hand to grope and slap Nico's dick and ass and he continued to thrust into Frank.

Nico finally orgasmed and fell next to Jason and Leo when Percy removed his hand. Percy took both his hands and put them on either side of Frank's head, and thrust faster and harder. Taking his cock out till only his head was in and thrust back in harshly. Frank groaned at the friction and the sound of Percy's balls hitting him.

"You like me rough?" Frank nodded wordlessly. "Then lets get rougher." Percy grabbed the son of Mars' hips and pulled him into his cock in time with his thrusts.

Frank felt as if his insides were being torn apart. Percy add mauled his prostate to the point where it was numb. As Frank kept making sounds of pain, Percy thrust harder.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" he announced. Percy buried himself balls deep in Frank's bruised entrance and shot his load. Several strands of cum flew into Frank's ass. You could even see it coming out of his ass because there was so much of it.

Percy was slowly pulling out, when Frank whispered, "Stay . . . in me tonight. Stay." Percy smiled and gently put himself all the way into Frank once more. Percy flipped them over so Frank was lying on his chest and hook his arm around his waist, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**ooOOoo**

Percy woke up alone in bed that morning and noticed 2 things. His penis grew. Yes grew. Before, when it was soft, it was about seven inches. Now it was a foot! He stroked it a few times getting himself hard. The circumference was about the size of a ring of a 2in binder. It's length was instead of being a foot long, was about 22 inches. _How is this possible? Not even a god could have this!_ Percy asked himself. Then he heard a giggle in his mind. _Aphrodite_. Then he noticed something else. Well, almost alone. Leo was curled into his side, breathing slowly. Percy smiled. He leaned down his his ear.

"Leo," Percy said, "wake up." His eyes slowly cracked open. He smiled a drunken morning smile.

"Morning," he yawned. Then Leo noticed something. "Where is everybody?"

Percy shrugged and said, "I don't know. They know I don't like to be left alone in the morning. They'll get their punishment later. But for you staying with me, you get a prize." Leo perked up.

"You get to have your way with me. Do whatever you want to me." Percy instantly found Leo straddling him and his arms pinned above his head.

"I'm going to fuck you hard, Jackson. You are going to scream my name and always wish my dick was inside you." Percy chuckled.

Leo let go of Percy and sat on the other side of the bed. His cock was semi-erect.

"Suck my dick, Jackson. It'll make it hurt less when I fuck you till you can't walk." Percy crawled over and consumed the semi-erect dick. He felt it become harder in his mouth, and then he started bobbing his head.

Percy was deep-throating Leo.

"Fuck," Leo moaned as he grabbed Percy's hair, making the son of Poseidon bob his head faster.

Leo cummed in Percy's mouth, who swallowed it all, not missing a single drop. Leo was passed out. Percy chuckled. He always passed out after he orgasmed. Percy on the other hand still needed to relieve himself. He put Leo's limp legs on his shoulders and aligned him cock with Leo's ass. The Hispanic demigod always had trouble with Percy's cock inside him. Leo claimed it was to big. He preferred Frank or Nico. But Leo was unconscious now, so he had to say. Percy thrust in.

**ooOOoo**

Percy walked into the kitchen naked, his cock still hard. Leo was still passed out on the bed. _His ass is much more welcoming when he is passed out_, Percy thought. The kitchen was empty, so he moved to the living room

When Percy walked into the living room, Percy was surprised. Jason, Nico and Frank were being fucked by their fathers. Poseidon was off to the side masturbating. Jason moaned and Jupiter thrust into him, same with Nico. Frank's ass was being mauled by Mars. Suddenly, the three gods and three demigods cummed. Each one by one passed out, leaving Percy and his father alone. Poseidon stood up when he took notice of Percy.

"Son, how about we take this to the kitchen?" They linked hands and made their way into the kitchen.

**ooOOoo **

Percy and his father were in a heated make-out session on the kitchen island. Poseidon was on his back and Percy was straddling him waist, grinding their erections together. Poseidon had the biggest package of all the gods. About 17 inches when erect and about ¾ the circumference of Percy's.

Percy broke their lip-lock and trailed his way down Poseidon's jaw, to his neck, then his chest. Poseidon was a hairy god. All the gods were fairly hairy everywhere, Dionysus being the most (and the largest god) and Apollo being the least. Poseidon took the gold for third hairiest, right under Hephaestus and right above Zeus.

Poseidon's hair was all over his chest and abdomen. He had nice, large, pink nipple that perk up at the slightest touch. On his chest (mostly around his nipples) were nice, black, hairs. Percy loved the feeling when those hairs touched his chest or tongue.

As Percy latched onto the perky, hairy pink nipple, one hand massaged Poseidon's inner thigh, while the other played with Poseidon's hairy entrance.

"Fuck, Perseus," Poseidon moaned.

Percy hadn't had time to fuck his dad alone in months. Poseidon was the best godly fuck Percy's ever had. Percy started to finger his dad, putting two fingers in. He scissored his father and bit his nipple. Poseidon yelped. The sea god took his hand and massaged Percy's hair, running his hand through the raven black locks. Percy added to move fingers and started to pump faster. He unlatched his father's nipple and licked his hairy chest.

"Perseus, I need your cock. I need that godly-monster inside me. Fuck me any way you want."

Percy removed his fingers and aligned himself at his father's entrance. Poseidon screamed as his son's new and improved cock tore (somewhat literally) through him, right through his tight ring of muscle. Percy didn't let his father adjust as he continued to ravish his dad, thrusting mercilessly. Poseidon couldn't even moan in pleasure because the pain was so great. Golden blood leaked out of his entrance.

Suddenly, Poseidon found his large cock in his out mouth. Percy was thrusting in him so he was deep-throating himself. The sea god was too overwhelmed with the pain his son's cock brought him to soak in the pleasure.

"Like that, slut? I bet you like this large cock up your ass and your own in your mouth. I bet you like your own son ravishing you," Percy growled and he plowed into Poseidon harder. You could hear his balls slapping his ass. Poseidon yelped in pain.

"W-when did that monster get so big?" Poseidon asked through the pain. Percy smirked and pulled out of his dad.

"A small gift from Aphrodite," Percy replied. Poseidon breathed heavy, uneven breaths as he tried to recover from his son's cock.

Percy lied down next to Poseidon and pulled the god in for a long kiss. They separated with a trail of saliva connecting them. Percy pulled his father into another kiss, stroking his father's still hard cock at the same time. Percy smirked against Poseidon's lips.

"Looks like someone still wants to cum, huh you slut?" Poseidon whimpered in response.

Before the sea god could react, his stomach was on Percy's lap, his ass in the air. Poseidon suddenly felt a sharp pain on his right ass-cheek. He yelped in surprise. He felt a few more sharp pains and cringed or yelped with each one.

"Your so fucking hot when your being spanked like a little whore," Percy moaned, slapping the red ass once again.

After a few more slaps, Poseidon's ass was completely red, contrasting to his tanned skin. Percy stood Poseidon on the floor and followed in suit. He picked the god up bridal style and took him to the bedroom.

Leo was no longer on the bed, so Percy got the impression that his father had taken the demigod for a fuck.

Percy set Poseidon down on his back, the god's large cock sticking up in the air. Percy hovered over his dad and leaned down to kiss his father, connecting their chests, and grinding their cocks together. Poseidon moaned uncontrollably in Percy's mouth. Percy took his hand and started to massage the skin around Poseidon's right nipple. Percy broke their connection and moved his lips down to his father's other nipple.

"Fuck, Perseus. Shove your cock into me again. I was you to rip me apart. I have to cum! I want your cum inside me!" Poseidon begged. Percy smirked and unlatched himself from the perky nub.

"How about we . . . invite some people to join us? I haven't had a large orgy in a while." As if on cue, each Olympian god flashed into the room with one of their son's (besides Hermes and Dionysus and Hephaestus**[A/N yes their sons are alive in this]**), and all were as naked as the day that they were born.

Poseidon-Percy

Jupiter-Jason

Hades-Nico

Mars-Frank

Hephaestus-Leo and Beckendorf

Apollo-Will

Dionysus- Pollux and Castor

Hermes- Travis and Conner

Frederick Chase and Paul were even there, naked also.

Apollo grinned, "I heard orgy and knew I came. I think we all need some of Percy's cock tonight."

Percy chuckled and said, "Haha. I need my cock to be satisfied anyway. Plus, I wanna hear everyone scream my name."

**Hope you liked it! Check out my other stories and my profile if you wanna follow me on twitter or instagram!**


End file.
